


Spocks in Socks

by jouissant



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jouissant/pseuds/jouissant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night Spock spends with Jim in his quarters is interesting for a variety of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spocks in Socks

The first night Spock spends with Jim in his quarters is interesting for a variety of reasons. They have slept in proximity to one another countless times. However, there is a certain novelty to the fact that neither of them is in immediate danger of dying, they are not incarcerated, and Jim is not drunk. This is technically the third such night they have spent in Jim's quarters, but it is the first in which that last condition has not applied. Jim is not unappealing when inebriated, thinks Spock, but he much prefers him this way.   
Without the bolstering effects of Saurian brandy,"this way" means that the captain is slightly ill at ease. He persists in inquiring after Spock's needs despite repeated insistence that he is, in fact, "all right."

"Do you need to use the bathroom? You can go first. Do you- oh, you brought your toothbrush. Good. You can keep that here, you know. Unless that's weird. Is it weird? Is that a thing with Vulcans too?"

Spock has brought a small bag of toiletries in order to expedite the process of readying himself for both sleep and his shift in the morning. "Jim, firstly, you are babbling. Secondly, I fail to understand why attending to my dental hygiene would be in any way out of the ordinary." he replies. He is aware that he sounds prim. His speech takes on this quality when he is nervous, although it is not logical to experience anxiety in a situation that is highly unlikely to result in bodily harm.

Jim exhales. "Oh. Well, ok then. So I'll just…ok." He gestures wildly towards the bathroom. Spock nods, and Jim ducks into it, slamming the door behind him. Spock feels sure there is some nuance of human emotion he is missing, and experiences a peculiar sense of deflation at the notion that he is somehow discomfiting Jim. He watches the closed door for a moment, then begins to undress, resolving to quell the rising nerves by the time Jim emerges.

When he does, he immediately doubles over, ringing peals of laughter filling the room. Spock fights the flush rising in his cheeks, and most unfortunately, elsewhere. He is standing somewhat awkwardly next to the bed, hands clasped behind his back. He has removed his clothing, save for—"_Spock_. _Why_ are you standing there naked? And why are you still wearing socks?" Spock glances down at his black Starfleet-issue kneesocks. His face feels hot. Clearly he has missed some relevant social cue. "To your knowledge, Captain, do human males and females differ in social norms associated with cohabitation?"

Jim bites his lip in a largely futile attempt to control himself. "What- what are you talking about?"

"I, ah, that is, certain other humans with whom I am acquainted intimated to me that nudity is frequently a source of anxiety in sociosexual interactions. The unclothed party frequently feels the affects of a perceived power imbalance. I was merely attempting to discourage such perceptions on your part."

"Well, I…" Jim seems poised to make an offhand remark regarding his high level of comfort with his no doubt 'awesome' physical form, but appears to think better of it. "Thank you, Spock," he says quietly. "But I have to ask- do you always sleep in socks?"

Spock nods. "I find that my extremities suffer from rather poor circulation, particularly at temperature ranges humans find comfortable."

"It just looks kind of…goofy."

"When in close quarters with another species, it is logical to make allowances in order to facilitate both parties' comfort. It would appear that you must condition yourself to the implied aesthetic drawbacks of my footwear. Colloquially, you must 'get used to' it. Additionally, I have been told that without socks, my feet are 'like icebergs'."

Jim smiles at him, and warmth curls through Spock.

"Yeah, OK, I can get used to it. I can get used to all of this."

Later, in the dark, with Jim curled at his back, Spock allows himself a smile of his own.


End file.
